Bare
by ForeverMartyr
Summary: The five times Elsa saw Anna without clothes, and the one time she decided to do something about it. (Elsanna)
1. Part 1: Dress

**A/N: **My first Frozen fic, wahoo. Part of me really thinks I could have done this a lot better, but a bigger part of me just doesn't care. You win some, you lose some.

This will be a short and brief (because I'm slowly trying to work fanfiction back into my life) five plus one Elsanna story. And if you don't like that stuff, I kindly suggest you read something else :)

Some of these will be sweet, some sexy, some angsty. This is a bit of all three. More to come soon.

FM

* * *

**Bare, Part One: Dress**

Anna was frustrated.

One of her favorite advantages to being a princess was having nearly a hundred dresses from around the world. And yet—Anna growled to herself as she stood with her hands on her hips, surveying her wardrobe—she couldn't find a _single_ thing to wear to Kristoff's birthday party.

After everything that happened, Elsa insisted on having the party in the castle in his honor, and although there were few "yes" responses to the invites (because nobody really knew much of Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer until recently), she wanted to show her true appreciation. For weeks, Elsa had been working on decoration ideas for the castle, to cater to Kristoff's ice obsession, and Anna was hugely impressed with everything her sister created. Of course, Anna had thought the party was a wonderful idea, until it was the night before and she was completely stuck. From the way her dresses were haphazardly thrown about the room, it looked like her closet had swallowed a rainbow and then puked it back up.

There was a gentle knock on her door, and the princess rushed to open it. Pausing for a moment, forgetting that she was clad in only a silk robe, she opened the door just a crack.

"Who is it?" she queried.

Elsa's soft voice came through the gap. "It's me, Anna, but wh—"

"Come here!" Anna cut off her sister mid-sentence and yanked the blonde into the room, slamming the door behind her. "I need your help!"

Elsa was wearing a soft, cotton dress that she reserved for calm nights, but had still felt Anna's pinch through the fabric. Rubbing her arm, she asked, "With what?"

"Okay," Anna replied, using her lower lip to blow a piece of red hair off her forehead. "Help me pick a dress!"

The queen stood dumbstruck for a moment, trying to ignore Anna's cute, frustrated expression. "You sent for me, while I was doing some _very important business_—" she put a lot of emphasis on these last words in an effort to send Anna into a minor guilt trip—"to help you pick out a _dress_?"

Anna was only mildly affected by this statement. "I'm sorry, Elsie," she pouted, using her childhood nickname for her sister in the hopes of getting her way. "But this party is so important to us, and to Kristoff, and I just don't know what to wear!"

Elsa shook her head in disbelief, amazed that after so many years, Anna could still win battles with the use of "Elsie".

"Fine," she replied, sinking in a chair by the door. "Show me your top choices then, but make it fast."

Her sister squealed with delight as she gave Elsa a squeeze on the shoulders, nearly tripping on the hem of her robe in enthusiasm. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "You don't know how badly I need your help. You have such beautiful taste, Elsa."

The queen cringed on the inside upon hearing the last phrase, trying to ignore _that word_, that _damned_ word she applied to Anna far too often.

Anna didn't notice Elsa's silence, and continued to ramble in excitement. "Okay, so here's the periwinkle one from the King of the Southern Isles, you know, from that 'apology trunk' he sent us full of goodies—"

Elsa had only been half paying attention, but her eyes shot up as Anna stepped behind a silk screen, dropping her robe to the floor. Unconsciously, the queen had clenched the arm of the chair she sat in, realizing that Anna hadn't been wearing anything underneath it—and she could see every curve of Anna's body in the shadowy silhouette presented before her.

The younger woman was still chattering away as she stepped her thin legs into the dress, pulling it up over her body. Elsa let out a small gasp as the chair began to frost over, quickly drawing her hand back and crossing her arms tightly across her chest. It had been ages since she'd let her emotions take control of her powers, and she grit her teeth.

_Conceal, don't feel_.

She'd lost count of how many times she'd repeated that phrase in her life. For so long, she'd been unable to control the fear that coursed within her.

But this wasn't fear. This was something much greater.

"—and so I really like this one, because the color is just glorious, so what do you think?"

Anna stepped out from behind the screen, interrupting Elsa's thoughts. She'd been right about one thing; the color was radiant and soft against Anna's pale skin. It hugged her body in all the right places, with the bodice and hem intricately detailed with strands of silver, twinkling when she moved. Elsa bit her tongue, thinking of the right words to say.

"It's…nice."

"_Nice_? That's it?" Anna huffed. "You'd think that a dress that probably cost a fortune's worth of apologies for what's-his-face is just _nice_?"

The queen just shrugged, not trusting herself. "What else do you want me to say?"

_That I liked the dress better on the floor…?_

Anna's face grew slightly sad, and Elsa felt more than one kind of guilt flow through her body. "Oh, Anna," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I really do like it. What colors were the other ones you picked?"

"Umm…" Anna racked her brain, surveying the unkempt room. "That blue one over there on the bed, and that pink one on the coat rack."

Elsa cracked a smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm wearing blue," she joked, attempting to regain her composure. "It's kind of my thing, you know?"

Anna laughed. "Yeah, you look the bluefullest in beautiful—I mean the beautifullest in blue—I mean—"

Elsa actually managed a giggle, breaking her inner tension. "And don't wear the pink one. It clashes with your hair too much."

Her sister grinned in response. "Purple it is, then. Now, shoes…"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, I'm tired, and I still haven't finished working Arendelle's budget for the month—"

Anna interrupted by giving a long, over-dramatic sigh. "Oh, all _right_." She turned away from Elsa, brushing her hair away from her back. "Help me out of this then, will you?"

Elsa's self-control immediately took a hit, her eyebrows shooting upward at Anna's bold question. "What?"

"Just unzip me. I can't reach it."

_Was Elsa imagining it, or was there a coy tone to her voice?_

The queen hesitated. "I mean…I can grab Gerda if you want help—"

"There's no need to," Anna said, peeking over her shoulder. "Unless you don't know how to work a zipper?"

Dear _god_, there was that sparkle in her eyes that Elsa hated to love.

"Ah…I…" Elsa began, but shut herself up immediately. She stood slowly, cautiously. "Okay."

She reached for the zipper, her fingertips feeling cold.

_Don't…_

As quickly as she could without seeming hasty, she pulled the zipper down, revealing Anna's smooth, freckled back beneath it. The moment it went as far as it could go, Elsa withdrew her hands behind her back just in time to stop the ice escaping past her skin.

Anna turned around, holding the dress up with her hands. "Thanks!" she said, dashing back behind the screen. Elsa turned away.

"You're welcome," she mumbled under her breath, her fingers tightly intertwining behind her.

_Get yourself together, Elsa._

A pleasant sigh came from the princess as she came out from behind the screen, tying the robe around her middle. "Bedtime, then?" she said cheerily, but her face fell when she noticed Elsa was no longer smiling. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, and the queen tried not to tense underneath it.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa forced herself to look into her sister's eyes. Anna's gentle, sweet face was only a few inches away from hers, slight concern spread across it.

"I'm…just tired, like I said," Elsa responded quietly. "I'll see you for breakfast?"

Anna may have been younger than Elsa, but she didn't believe her sister for one minute. Still, it was late, so she decided to let it slide. "Okay," she replied, giving her sister a swift kiss on the cheek. "Don't let the frostbite bite."

_For your sake, I'll damn well try not to_.

"Goodnight, Anna."

The moment Elsa clicked her sister's bedroom door shut, she broke into a run, not stopping until she'd locked herself in her own room. With an anguished, guilty cry, she sank to the carpet, freezing the door behind her.


	2. Part 2: Wine

**A/N: **Holy mother of sandwiches, you guys. The amount of feedback I have received on this has blown my mind. The more I get, the more it makes me want to write. You all rock my socks. (Does anyone even say that anymore...?!)

I've been wanting to update this faster, but two essays unfortunately took priority. I finally finished though and it makes me happy.

And for those of you wondering why this is rated M…patience. We'll get there ;)

FM

* * *

**Bare, Part 2: Wine**

Much to Elsa's annoyance, after she had emerged as Arendelle's beautiful—and single—queen, the amount of suitors interested in her was overwhelming. Rather than interviewing them one at a time, a thought that made her rather uncomfortable, she decided to have a party instead in order to see how they interacted in a social setting. Elsa was determined to eliminate anyone who did not treat her friends and family with the same amount of respect that she as queen deserved.

What a fantastic lie that was.

Unknown to anyone but Elsa, the queen had no desire whatsoever to be romantically involved with any of these men. The only one she wanted was the one she couldn't have.

Elsa grit her teeth every time this thought crossed her mind. The entire situation just made her feel trapped in a hurricane of emotion, and her arms were sore from constantly having thrown ice picks against her bedroom wall. There was absolutely _no way_ she could allow this to continue.

And yet…the thought of how deliciously _wrong_ it was made everything feel so _right_.

The party began at eight o'clock and lasted well through several rounds of food, dancing, drinking, and laughter. Though Elsa wasn't a huge fan of alcohol, she'd craftily offered it up to see who would submit themselves to it, which would make the whole process a lot easier. So far, only a few of the men had deemed themselves unworthy by being far too gluttonous with Arendelle's lavish offerings, and the rest of them were probably still too scared of Elsa to try anything hasty.

She was perfectly fine with that, though.

As the midnight sky drew nearer, about a dozen or so guests still remained, picking at the remainder of the desserts and getting a final dance or two in. Elsa had unfortunately found herself caught in a conversation with a portly man that was definitely twice her age, with crumbs sticking to his enormous beard. The more Elsa was repulsed, the more she thought of her sister.

_Where is Anna?_

Anna had agreed to be Elsa's rescuer throughout the night if she had sensed Elsa's discomfort, and so far, she'd done a pretty good job of it, finding excuses to butt in the conversation. The queen had left each encounter feeling extraordinarily grateful, but Anna had disappeared nearly an hour ago and hadn't been seen since. Each time Elsa attempted to get away from a suitor, she'd run into a new one again and again, and quite frankly, her patience was running low. This man's droning voice was putting her in a stupor, and she was begging for something, anything, to interrupt them.

As luck would have it, Elsa saw Kristoff out of the corner of her eye running, no, _sprinting_ towards them from across the ballroom, stumbling over the dress shoes she'd given him hours earlier for the party.

"Elsa…ahem, Queen Elsa," he said breathlessly, even though she'd told him on multiple occasions that her name alone was just fine. "Anna's looking for you."

Elsa tried her best to give her suitor an apologetic look, trying not to show how ecstatic she was to get away. "I'm very sorry," she said, stifling a yawn. "It was so wonderful to meet you."

With a low grunt, the man turned away from her and proceeded to waddle towards whatever food was left. As soon as he was out of earshot, Elsa sighed.

"Never thought he'd leave," she said, but her face fell when she remembered why Kristoff had come in the first place. "Where's Anna? Is she okay?"

"Ah…" Kristoff stuttered, never having been good at delivering rough news. "You'd better just follow me."

A thousand heart-wrenching scenarios ran through Elsa's head as he led her out of the ballroom, down the hall, and up the back stairs to the girls' private rooms. A yellow glow could be seen from Anna's cracked door, and Elsa heard raucous laughter emerging from the room. Kristoff paused just before the door.

"I should warn you," he whispered. "I know you've known Anna a lot longer than I have, but I've never seen her this stubborn in my life. I had to distract her in order to find you to avoid embarrassing her and…well…maybe you should just go in."

The queen stared at him blankly. Her face twisted in confusion, but immediately turned to shock as she opened the door.

There was no way to prepare herself for what was inside. Anna was sitting on the floor in the beautiful cream-colored dress that Elsa had picked out, but it was now stained pink, and she was leaning against the side of her bed, laughing hysterically. Olaf was perched on the floor next to her, chortling at Anna's reaction to whatever he'd said. The glazed expression in Anna's eyes and the dopey smile helped Elsa put it all together immediately.

Anna was flat-out _drunk_.

"Oh, hey guys!" Olaf greeted, waving an arm. "I was just telling Anna some funny jokes! Want to hear?"

"Not now, Olaf," Elsa said, exasperated, though she _was_ grateful that he'd been the distraction Kristoff had mentioned. "I have to get Anna to bed, okay?"

Anna staggered to stand, clutching the blankets draped over her bed for support. "But _Elsaaaa_," she whined. "You just got here! I wanna—go back to—the party!" Her phrases tumbled out of her mouth as she precariously shifted from one foot to another.

Kristoff's face flushed. "I'm sorry, Elsa," he murmured, quietly so the princess wouldn't hear. "I let her have just one glass of wine, but I should have paid more attention. I guess she'd snuck up here with a bottle and—"

Elsa was too angry at herself to harbor any resentment towards Kristoff, and she shook her head. "No, it's fine. Let me just take care of her, and we'll talk about this later. You did the right thing by bringing me here."

The blond man nodded. "Come on, Olaf," he said to the snowman. "Let's go kick everyone out."

Olaf's face was blank as he followed Kristoff out of the room. "Do we _actually_ kick them…? I don't think my legs are long enough…"

As soon as the door was shut, Elsa ran a hand through her hair in frustration, tangling the perfect braid she'd spent hours making. "What did you _do_, Anna?" she groaned under her breath.

A small hiccup came from Anna's mouth, and Elsa cursed herself for finding it so damn cute. "I'm—_hic_—sorry, Elsa," she mumbled. "I didn't—_hic_—mean to ruin the—_hic_—dress, and—"

The queen couldn't help but smile a tiny bit at Anna's sweet innocence. "Forget the dress. It's time to go to sleep, okay?"

For some reason, this seemed to excite Anna, and she eagerly flopped backward onto the bed. "Okay!" she responded, her limbs splayed out on the mattress.

"Hang on a second." Elsa hid a giggle, crossing to the room and helping Anna stand up again. "This is not a sleeping outfit, silly."

"Oh." Anna looked down at the wine-stained dress. "Well, get me out of it then!"

Elsa sighed. She was afraid of that. The dress would be the easy part, but everything else…

She bit her lip as she helped Anna take it off and kicked it to the side, staring at Anna's undergarments. Her eyes were so bright, and Elsa hated herself for feeling this way. "Is it bedtime now?" Anna queried, the liquor making her lean backwards towards the bed again.

Elsa shook her head, but when Anna began to protest, Elsa gently took her sister's hands in her own. "Anna dear, if you wear a corset to bed, you'll suffocate," she said. "Just turn around, please? The sooner we get you in pajamas, the sooner you can sleep. I promise."

Anna's drunken smile was almost too adorable for Elsa to handle, and she swayed slightly as she turned her back to her sister. Elsa's hands trembled as she slowly began to unlace the corset from the bottom, pulling the silky fabric through her fingers. The soft glow of the corner lamp cast delicate shadows on her sister's back, illuminating every curve, every freckle that decorated her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat as she peeled the thick fabric off Anna's body, dropping it to the floor.

_God_, Anna's back was so smooth. Elsa's fingers twitched at her sides, but they remained stationary.

"Wahoo, free at last!" Anna nearly screamed, collapsing face-first into the bed yet again. Elsa shushed her sister, trying to steady her own trembling body.

"Where are your nightgowns, Anna?" Elsa asked, her eyes roaming around the room in desperate need to stare at something besides her sister's half-naked body.

Anna made a muffled groan into the blanket. "In the bureau. Third drawer down, your royal heine—I mean, your _highness_." She stifled a laugh at the end of the statement, obviously finding her comment quite funny.

Elsa just sighed, rummaging through Anna's drawers and finding a pink nightgown. Her blue eyes were fixed on Anna's as she brought the pajamas over to her.

"C-can you…sit up for me?" Elsa was grateful that Anna was too drunk to notice her voice shaking.

The princess nodded, wobbling as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. It took every ounce of Elsa's restraint to keep her gaze on Anna's face, and not her exposed body parts.

_Don't look. Don't look._

"Put your arms above your head, okay?"

Anna grinned, sticking her arms up in the air and allowing Elsa to ease the gown over her head and arms. The queen finally relaxed once her sister's body was appropriately covered, and let out a shaky breath.

"Two more minutes, Anna," Elsa said quietly, more for her own sake than her sister's. "Just the petticoat, and then you can sleep."

With Elsa's help, Anna stood, slurring an "_allllrighty_" in response. Elsa quickly undid the ties on Anna's petticoat and pulled it out from underneath the nightgown, but her body froze in an instant.

Anna wasn't wearing any underwear.

Elsa's tongue unconsciously darted out to her lips, unaware of the frost slowly creeping its way across the garment in her hands. She could feel the flush rising to her cheeks, and yet she could not tear her eyes away from the tender, soft skin that was staring her right in the face—

"Elsa?" Anna questioned. "I think…I'm going to f-fall…"

Immediately Elsa snapped back to reality, easing her sleepy sister back onto the bed and pushing the icy petticoat to the floor. The guilt coursed through her veins with unbelievable strength as she propped the pillows under Anna's head, tucking the blankets around her body.

"Just sleep," Elsa whispered. "Sleep, and it'll be over soon."

Anna closed her eyes, smiled, and allowed exhaustion to take over her, seeming comforted by her sister's kind words.

If only Elsa truly believed them.


	3. Part 3: Shower

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next bit, so have some sexy Elsa/Anna as my apology. This one was by far the most difficult to write, and I was swamped with work yet again, but the magical wonders of spring break are taking hold now. This one's a bit short, but more to come soon.

Over 100+ follows and 20 reviews...you're all fan-freaking-tastic. Keep it up, it makes me smile stupidly, and I love doing that.

FM

P.S. Not sure if they have running water in Arendelle...? But for the story's sake, it does now.

* * *

**Bare, Part Three: Shower**

_She was wild, crazy, beautiful._

_One hand curled around her thigh, the other relentlessly touching her in places she'd only dared to imagine. Her eyes sparkled deviously as her tongue darted out every now and then, tasting her, exploring the realm of fantasy that was her body and soul. Her head threw back, desperate, the word slipping from her mouth like dripping honey._

"_Anna."_

Arendelle's queen bolted upright in bed, her breathing heavy.

Her eyes slowly focused around her to reveal her bedroom, the early morning sun peeking through the windows. It was Sunday, and Elsa cherished Sundays. Much like her father, she had decided to never schedule any important meeting on Sundays, and chose to relax and recuperate. Despite Elsa being queen, she was still young, and liked to sleep in. So why in the world she was up this damn early on a Sunday was beyond her.

Until she sensed her damp sheets beneath her, and she remembered.

She'd had another dream. About _her_.

Elsa groaned, hanging her head, letting her blonde hair flop in her face in shame. She had once again let her imagination carry away, and hated herself for it.

But holy _hell_, was it good. Nothing had ever felt so sensuous, so fantastically wonderful in her entire life. It was a battle she could not win.

She gave a soft yawn and stretched, not ready to climb out of bed just yet. If she could only have five more minutes of sweet, undisturbed sleep, it would be glorious…

"_Let it go…let it go…"_

Elsa's head shot up, now fully awake.

Someone was _singing_.

She looked for the source, but saw no one, nothing out of the ordinary, until she saw the light.

Elsa had her own private bathroom attached to her quarters, and nobody used it except for her, although the orange glow in the doorframe was currently proving otherwise. More confused now than angry, Elsa pushed the sheets aside and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

"_Let the storm rage on…"_

The voice singing in the bathroom was soft and gentle, definitely feminine. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat as she listened, the familiar melody causing her body to tremble.

Her fingers shook as she reached for the doorknob, and she paused, uncertain now whether or not she wanted to find out what was going on. Curiosity got the better of her, however, and she twisted the knob, throwing the door open.

A gasp flew past her lips as she saw straight through the glass walls of her shower, fogging up from the hot water streaming inside it. The person inside the shower had her back to Elsa, but the queen immediately recognized the lithe figure, the freckles, the red hair.

_Anna_.

And pouring from Anna's throat was Elsa's song.

It took every ounce of Elsa's restraint to retreat and close the door, collapsing back on her bed. Her breath shook as she stared at the ceiling, trying to forget the image she had just seen.

Anna.

In her shower.

Naked.

Wet.

Elsa bit her lip.

_No._

Her fingers clutched at the sheets beneath her as she squeezed her eyes shut. God, what she wouldn't do to stop feeling so _frustrated_. She tried to even her breathing, but her heart raced, unable to get Anna out of her mind.

_She's your sister_!

Elsa groaned quietly, pressing her hands to her face. Her brain knew this had to stop, but her body was needy, the pit of her stomach throbbing with desperation.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door banging open, and Anna strutted out, just barely covered by a fluffy green towel. Elsa sat up in bed, face flushing, praying with all her might that Anna had not seen her come in.

"Hey, Els," the redhead greeted, running a hand through her damp hair. Elsa almost never saw her sister with her hair down, but the way the pieces brushed her shoulders and back made Elsa stifle the noise in the back of her throat that was just _begging_ to escape.

Clearing her throat, the queen said, "Um…hi, Anna. What are you doing up so early?"

Anna shrugged. "I just woke up, I guess. I hope it's okay I used your shower…there's no hot water in my room for some reason."

Was it in Elsa's head, or did Anna's eyes flicker with a lie?

Elsa nodded. "Y-yeah. Of course." Her voice trembled with the response.

_Damn it. _

Anna's head cocked to one side, her eyebrows arching. "Did you sleep okay?"

_Oh please, Anna, don't—_

But before Elsa's head could finish its phrase, Anna had already made her way towards the bed and sat down next to her sister. The queen averted her eyes from the towel around Anna's thighs, which would definitely reveal something further if it happened to inch upward just a bit more. Beads of water glistened on Anna's pale skin like glass. Elsa felt overdressed.

"You look tired," Anna said quietly. "I had plans for us today, but I can reschedule them if you want—"

"No, that's okay," Elsa quickly interrupted. She would do just about anything to get away from her dreams. "I'd like to do…something today."

_Control yourself._

Anna's enormous smile sent a wave of guilt Elsa's body. "Okay! I'm going to get dressed, and when you're ready, I'll meet you in the courtyard. Sound fun?"

The queen relaxed, but only slightly. Maybe getting out of the castle was what she needed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great!" Anna's bubbly voice was reassuring. "See you soon!"

With that, she planted a swift kiss on Elsa's cheek and bounded off the bed, humming under her breath.

Elsa's face stung, and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could prevent them.

"Anna, wait!"

Her sister paused at the doorframe, clutching the towel with one hand and the doorknob in the other. "Yeah?"

Elsa fidgeted. "Um…" She hated herself for being unable to speak properly in front of the person she was absolutely closest to. "That's a…familiar song…" she managed to respond stupidly.

Anna's laugh was like wind chimes. "Of course it is, silly." Her gaze sparkled from across the room. "I've heard you singing it when you think no one's listening. I like it."

Elsa's blue eyes widened. "You do?"

Her sister nodded. "Uh huh. Your voice is beautiful, Elsa."

The dream immediately flashed back in Elsa's mind, how her vocal cords had twisted themselves into deep guttural moans, her sister's name sweet on her lips…

She stiffened. "Oh. Well…thank you."

Anna grinned, flouncing out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. The moment it clicked in place, Elsa collapsed in a ball on her bed, a long sigh escaping her. She wasn't sure how much she could take this.

And yet—Elsa thought as her fingers crept towards the hem of her nightgown—she loved every dangerously tantalizing minute of it, and she wasn't quite ready to give it up.


End file.
